High School Life
by DisneyDemigods
Summary: High School AU – PERCABETH – Percy finds himself in Greek Hill High School, known for its competitiveness in both sports and academic matches. Here he will meet friends, enemies and allies, who will make his high school life much more interesting. Follow his adventures through the weirdness that is High School.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**Author's Notes:**

Hello there, I hope you really enjoy this first chapter of my story. I'll love to read your comments about it so please rate and review. This is an AU, they are just regular teenagers, some characters that died in the books might appear, as well as some characters from HOO, sorry if they seem a little OOC, if so please tell me and I'll try fixing it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of the Percy Jackson series, just the idea of the story.

More notes at the end of the chapter, **And now to the story….**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Mom, the letter is here!" Percy shouted ripping the envelope as his mother Sally came running from the kitchen, looking both nervous and excited. Percy took out the letter and started reading, suddenly screaming "I did it! I got in!"

He kept reading while Sally screamed excitingly while jumping up and down along with Percy.

"And I got a scholarship!" he said shocked, causing only more happy screaming and laughter from Sally, while Percy was over the moon.

He had been trying to get into Greek Hill High School since his previous school had suggested rather harshly that it was best for him to leave after some minor accident. Which he didn't thought was fair, since it wasn't his fault the tiny explosion had caused so much commotion, and even the explosion hadn't been entirely his fault, I mean who gives teenagers dangerous chemicals and expects everything to go well?

Anyway, after being "let go" by the school, as they were calling it, he had tried applying to Greek Hill because of their amazing swimming program, but since classes had already started he wasn't so sure he'll actually get in on this semester. He and his mom had been insisting to the school for almost 2 weeks when the principal finally agreed to meet with them in person, and after listening to Percy's situation and his resolve in getting to GH, he had arranged for him to demonstrate his swimming abilities in front of the coach; if they liked him and saw potential in him, they would give him an opportunity to enter the school, if not, he would have to wait until the next year to apply.

Sally had agreed quickly, without pausing for Percy to think, it seemed to him like the principal just wanted to get rid of him, but since his mom had looked at him with such confidence and pride in her eyes he hadn't been able to refuse.

So he met with both the principal and the coach the next day in the pool, and after some exercises and some laps to the pool, he had been told to present the entrance exam the following day and to wait for a response in the next couple of days. This had been almost a week ago, and now he had found out that not only he had miraculously gotten in, but he had also scored a swimming scholarship. How amazing was that!

In celebration, Sally made blue cookies (Percy's favorites) and they ordered pizza, talking over the arrangements for him to go to school the next Monday in Greek Hill High School. The only downside of this was that since it was also a boarding school, one of the conditions of the scholarship was that he had to live on campus, so he wouldn't be able to stay with his mom. It may seem strange how a teenage guy didn't want to part sides with his mom, but come on, if you had such an amazing mom as Sally, you wouldn't want to either.

* * *

Sunday afternoon Percy made his way through the new campus trying to find his dorm in the building "S", he had been walking for some time, but it turned out he was completely lost, and since it was a weekend there weren't many students around to ask for directions. He kept walking carrying his suitcase behind him with one hand and holding a map on the other one. Since he was so distracted trying to read the map he didn't notice in time the fast approaching figure in a skateboard until he heard someone scream "Watch out!" making him look up and causing him to collide directly with the girl.

Since Percy had quick reflexes he managed to get a hold on the falling girl before she hit the ground, dropping his stuff on the process and ending with his face only inches from hers. He was taken aback by her eyes, which where a beautiful stormy gray that looked somewhat cold and calculating, and her long blonde princess curls that flowed in her back.

"Sorry" he said realizing he was staring and helped her stand up, "I was a bit distracted trying to find the dorm and didn't see you coming"

"No worries, I wasn't paying much attention myself" replied the girl, looking somewhat annoyed at him, which was understandable given the circumstances, and picking up her skateboard.

He rubbed the back of his head looking embarrassed and started picking his stuff from the ground. "I should get going if I want to get unpacked before tomorrow" Percy started walking away and suddenly turned around realizing he was still lost "Do you know where the building S is?"

The girl looked at him with a glint of amusement in her eyes as she responded "just keep walking straight until you see the cafeteria, then turn right and the last building would be it."

"Thanks!" he replied "I'm Percy by the way"

"Annabeth, nice meeting you" she said.

"Ditto" Percy said turning around, walking to the building which would be his home for the next year…if he lasted that long.

Following Annabeth's instructions he managed to find the building and although it looked average on the outside, it was pretty amazing on the inside. The first floor had a small reception in the lobby (which made it look like a little hotel) and a small playroom area with foosball, air hockey and ping pong tables. All the walls were painted in different shades of blue, with the school logo on white printed on them. There were various signs on the far wall with arrows pointing in different directions; two announcing the kitchen and TV room were to the right, other two announcing the showers and restrooms were to the left, and finally one stating the dorms were upstairs (which seemed kind of obvious to Percy).

He made his way to the receptionist who was a teenage boy around his age with blond hair and blue eyes. The guy looked up as soon as he heard Percy approaching.

"Hello, can I help you?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hi, yes, I'm new here; I just got transferred and was told to come to this building."

"Sure, what's your name and grade?"

"Percy Jackson and I'm a junior"

"Jackson" he murmured while searching for his name on the system. "Found you! You are in room 312, which is on the third floor at the end of the hallway to your right. When you are all set up please come back here so we can go over the rules and any questions you may have" he said cheerily handing him a key with an orange keychain with the number 312 printed in white. He stood up and walked to the elevator, swiping a card on the big button outside, which put the elevator in motion, and gestured Percy to get in, while he walked back to the desk.

Percy went through the elevator to the third floor and walked through the orange hall past the rooms until he found his. He opened the door and stepped in, surprised by the appearance of the room. It was simple, two twin beds on either side, two desks and two chairs in the far wall, and simple closets on each side of the door. What surprised Percy was the messy state the room was in; the right side of the room was decorated with National Geographic and recycling posters, but the bed was covered in clothes and an old Rasta cap. The floor had scattered shoes and a couple of pants, and the right desk had different books and papers all over it, the left desk however had a pizza box and some plates, and lastly on the left bed was what seemed like clean laundry waiting to be put away.

He was setting his stuff on the floor when he heard the door open and a surprised gasp behind him. Percy turned around to see a boy with tan skin, brown curly hair and wide open brown eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked warily.

"My name is Percy Jackson, it looks like I'll be your new roommate" he responded with a smile.

"Oh right… Damn, sorry man! Will told me Friday, but I completely forgot! And since I had thought I would be alone this semester I took all your space" he said frantically picking up his stuff from the floor "I'm Grover, Grover Underwood" he extended his hand, which Percy shook, and then proceeded to help him clean up.

"Nice to meet you, and don't worry, it's been 3 weeks since school started, I would have thought the same" he responded, carrying the empty pizza box and used plates to the garbage can at the entrance of the room. Working together they were able to get Grover's stuff in order and Percy's unpacked in no time at all.

"So, I'm assuming you are a junior? Since they usually pair people form the same grade in the dorms" Grover said, and then asked curiously "Why are you coming just now? Three weeks late"

"Yes, I'm a junior, and well that's a complicated story…" Percy started telling him about his previous school and the reasons why he had to find a new school. When he was finished, Grover just stared astonished at him.

"You are on the swim team? And with a SCHOLARSHIP?" He whisper screamed.

"Um… yeah?" Percy said uncertainly "Why? Is it a bad thing?"

"No! It is a great thing! I mean, just getting to one of the sport teams in Greek Hill is hard enough, but getting a scholarship for them is nearly impossible since there are so few of them per team. And usually the swimming team only gets one or two." Grover explained "And since the school year had already started, it must mean you are really good!"

Percy was speechless, he had known getting a place in the school and in the team was difficult, but to this level? Was he really that good? He just loved the water and the feeling of freedom it gave him, especially since it had helped him forget of the hard times his stepfather Gabe gave him at home when he was a kid. That's why he had sought refuge in the water, gaining speed over the years. Thankfully his mother had divorced him a while ago and they were now living happily away from him and his abusive treatments, but his love for swimming remained.

He knew he was good, he had won several awards on previous competitions, but he never imagined he was as good as Grover was making it sound.

"I guess so… I haven't spoken with the coach yet, I have my first practice tomorrow afternoon" he said still a little shocked.

"If you have a scholarship you should be" Grover said confidently with a huge smile on his face. "Anyway, do you have your schedule already?" he asked.

"Yes, somewhere in here I think" Percy responded opening and closing notebooks looking for it, finally finding it inside his chemistry book (he had no idea why) and handed it to Grover.

He looked it over and nodded approvingly. "You have good teachers; some are a little strict but nothing too bad. I have first period with you, so I can show you the way tomorrow."

"Thanks! That would be great, I got lost today just trying to find this building….and I had a map" Percy said the last part gloomily, but recovered quickly.

"Damn, I forgot! The guy on the reception told me to go back after unpacking" Percy suddenly remembered getting up and running outside, leaving an amused Grover behind.

He ran for the lobby not waiting for the elevator and taking the stairs instead. He arrived at the desk almost out of breath making the guy on the reception and some other kids who were hanging around the playroom snicker.

"Sorry, it took longer than expected, and then I spaced out" he said while catching his breath.

"It's okay, it's still early, and this won't take that long" He handed Percy a sheet of paper which listed the rules. "My name is Will Solace and I'm the head dorm of this building, this are the rules you'll have to follow while being here, they are pretty standard, please read them and if you have any questions you can ask me, if not please, sign at the end of the page and hand it over to me" he said with a big smile.

Percy read the guidelines, which included things like taking care of the facilities, help with the cleaning once a month, curfew hours, no girls allowed after 8:00PM, no smoking, no drinking, no drugs, etc. As Will said they were pretty standard rules. He signed the paper and returned to the desk.

"Alright now all that's left is to register you in the system so you can access, the elevators, stairs and showers" He typed something in the computer and asked for Percy's student card. He entered some more data in the system and swiped it through a black sensor attached to the computer. "Alright all set up, from now on you can access all the facilities, remember to follow the rules, and any question or complain you have please come to me"

"Thanks man" Percy took his card, nodded at him and headed for the elevators once more.

It was almost 8:00PM now, so no time for a tour of the school; he'll just have to find his way through school tomorrow. Grover was finishing some homework on his desk, and looked really busy, so he left him alone.

He changed into his pajamas and went early to bed, it had been quite a day, and tomorrow he would finally start classes, but what was more important, he'll be able to go to swim practice being a step closer to achieving his goal.

"Yes, tomorrow will be a great day" Percy said to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Well here it is! It's just the beginning so not much happened, that'll come in the following chapters. Just a tiny bit of interaction of Percabeth, but don't worry, there will be much more when she is introduced next chapter so stay tuned!

Please Rate and Review, all comments are welcome just please be nice.

And if you see a grammatical error, please point it out to me.

Goodbye, and until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - Rumors

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello there, Alex here. Thank you so much to the people who followed, favorited and reviewed this story, I love you guys! And a shout-out to Luishunter65 for being the first one to favorite the story.

Anyway, I finished the second chapter, it was later than I had planned but school got in the way. Anyway I might have another chapter by tomorrow or Monday, and I'll try uploading twice a week.

I hope you enjoy reading this.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of the Percy Jackson series, just the idea of the story.

More notes at the end of the chapter, **And now to the story….**

* * *

The next morning Percy followed Grover into the English classroom; it was a medium sized room with windows lining the left wall, 4 rows of double desks each with cushioned chairs, and a whiteboard on the end of the room where the professor stood writing some quotes. They sat in the closest desk to the door and proceeded to take out their own books and notebooks while the rest of the class came into the room.

"I hope you all finished your weekend assignments" she said still busy writing down on the board. "If you did you can turn them in at the end of the class, if not remember you only have until tomorrow morning to do so." She nodded to the whiteboard, clearly satisfied of her work and finally turned around to look at the students.

"You there, who are you? And why are you in my classroom?" She suddenly asked looking straight into Percy, causing everybody else in the class to turn around in their seats to look at him.

"I'm Percy, I just transferred here" he said, blushing a little from all the attention "I have my schedule here"

"Come here, let me see it" she demanded, so Percy had no choice but to go to the front of the room and hand it over to her, standing awkwardly while she read the page. "Ah yes, Perseus Jackson, I heard about you. Very well welcome to Greek Hill, now go take your seat and after class we'll talk about the previous assignments"

He grabbed his schedule and as he was making his way to his seat he caught a glimpse of a girl with blonde princess curls tied into a ponytail, he smiled and waved at her as he kept walking, finally taking his seat next to Grover.

Grover looked curiously at him before leaning in and whispering "Do you know her?"

He shook his head and whispered back "I crashed with her yesterday while looking for the dorm. Why do you look shocked? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just that well… Annabeth is kind of famous here at GH, but she usually doesn't speak to many people, except her best friends of course, and is usually really hard to approach her." He said while trying to take notes of what the professor was saying, giving him curious looks.

"So she basically gives the cold shoulder to everybody, but still manages to be popular? Sure that makes sense" he said sarcastically, that's high school for you "Come on! I don't think she is really like that, maybe you are just misunderstanding her?" he said trying to believe it, but remembering the coldness and loneliness he had seen in her eyes the day before.

"I don't know about that, but the whole school thinks so, but I'm telling you, she doesn't even care about being popular, THAT is what doesn't make sense, since when a teenage girl doesn't want that? Anyway, she is really smart, highest scores in the year, champion of the academic decathlons, and she is good at sports too, especially athletics. She is famous because all of that"

"Mr. Underwood, Mr. Jackson, do you have something you want to share with the class?" asked the professor suddenly, causing for the boys to jump in surprise, shaking slightly their heads. "Be quiet then!" she snapped and went back to her teaching.

"She might be a little angry" Percy whispered giggling to Grover and finally putting attention to the class for the rest of the period.

* * *

Through the rest of the day Percy went to his different classes, but he couldn't shake the feeling that people were looking at him. Well yeah, he was the new kid but it felt different; in the other schools he had been to he usually didn't got more than a few glances, here everybody seemed to be looking at him from the corner of their eyes, and some even staring.

"Do you think people are staring at me?" He finally asked Grover when they had class again together on last period.

"Of course they are! You are new, and what's more, you arrived 3 weeks late and got a spot on a team. People are curious, and there are a lot of rumors going on" Grover answered.

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?"

"Well things like you are some rich kid who bought his way in, or that you were actually supposed to be here from the start of term but you are rebellious, or that a scout went to your school and got you a place in here, things like that." He said.

"Oh man!" That's the only thing Percy could say, he sat lower into his desk and stared at his notebook. People were starting to get really curious, and he wasn't sure he wanted them to know the truth; he really didn't want to be labeled as a "troubled kid" anymore, one who always ended up getting expelled.

For the rest of the class he was silent, and he could see Grover giving him worried looks. When class ended and he was about to leave, Grover stopped him.

"What's going on with you dude? One moment you are all cheerful and excited and the next one you are all gloomy and anxious."

Percy wasn't sure what he should answer, and pondered for a minute if he should lie about it, but the real concern in Grover's face made him decide to be honest with him.

"I just… I'm not sure if I want people to know I've been expelled from so many schools, and that I practically begged for a chance to apply to this school" He said finally, quietly so only Grover would hear. "And I have no idea how to stop those rumors before somebody finds the truth."

Grover gave him a pat in the back and led him out of the classroom and into the hallways. "That must be really tough, but I might have an idea, you just have to show them how awesome you are at swimming, so people won't have any doubt it was because of your talent."

"Maybe, but what about me getting here until now?" He said unsure.

"We'll figure something out" Grover assured him. "I'll help you think of something"

It was comforting knowing someone had his back and was trying to help him. "Thanks man, I really appreciate it" Percy said grinning.

"You have practice now, don't you?" Grover said, and Percy nodded "So let's go show them then!"

When they got to the pool, they found out it was really crowded. "Is it always like this?" Percy asked astounded.

"No, it just seems like there are a lot of people who are curious about the new kid" Grover said chuckling.

As it turned out, many people had come because of all the rumors that had been spreading all day through the school and they wanted to see for themselves what was really going on. At least that was what he got from passing conversations he overheard. Percy got into the locker room, found the number he had been assigned and quickly got changed.

" _This looks more like a competition than a practice"_ he thought when he got to the pool and saw the amount of people sitting on the benches.

"Jackson!" He heard the coach yell, so Percy went to meet him. "Good to see you kid; I guess you do remember me?"

"Yes I do Coach Hedge" He answered. Coach Hedge had been the one to overlook his demonstration while trying to get into the school. He was a tiny man with beady eyes and a goatee, and seemed to always be carrying a whistle around his neck.

"Good, now I expect to see more of what you did on the try outs, we could use your speed for the next competition" He said patting him in the back. "Gather 'round cupcakes!" He yelled to the other kids who were coming out of the locker room.

"Okay so, this is Percy Jackson, he'll be your teammate from now on, I guess you already hear about it" They all nodded "Good, now get into the pool!" He yelled again, blowing the whistle and they started practice.

* * *

Annabeth was sitting between her two best friends, Piper and Hazel, in the bleachers in the pool. They had ended up here after playfully arguing (mostly them) about the new boy Percy. She was pretty sure her friends had started a couple of rumors without meaning to while trying to find a reason for his mysterious late arrival.

It had all started in English class on the first period when Percy arrived; having a new student is guarantee of some speculation, but it had gotten worse when he had waved at her. It was that moment when Piper and Hazel started with their theories involving her in them. But it got worse when they were going over the idea that he looked kind of like a rebel so maybe he had just decided to show up until now, it was then that she said that he was clumsy and quite nice for a "rebel", letting it slip that she had met him already.

She had to tell them about their run in the day before, which only led to more speculating and excitement from her friends, who were now starting to devise a plan to get them together. And now she had been dragged into the pool to watch the practice, but it turned out that they weren't the only ones with that idea, apparently many students had decided to come as well.

"He is really fast" Piper said looking at the swimmers in the pool, and pulling her out of her thoughts "I might even believe the rumor of the swimming scout."

"I think so too" Hazel replied, "although the idea of him being kind of a rebel was fun too, but Annabeth here doesn't think he is like that" she said trying to sound innocent but failing miserably.

"You should meet him then if you think so, I'm telling you he is really friendly, or at least that's the impression I got from him" Annabeth said.

"Then it's decided, you would introduce us to him then" Piper said clapping her hands together and looking determined. She knew that look, it meant she wasn't changing her mind, and Annabeth would be forced to do as she said.

"Fine, but it's not like I actually know him" She sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Hazel said.

They stayed there until practice finished and were amazed by how good Percy was, sure he needed some training, but he was doing better than most people on the team who had been training for a long time with coach Hedge, one of the best swimming coaches in the state.

" _Just who is Percy Jackson?"_ Annabeth thought while leaving the pool and heading to her dorm.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Well I hope you liked this chapter, as I mentioned earlier I had a bit of trouble this week so maybe it seems rushed, but please tell me what you think, feedback is really important to me. And now I'll answer to the reviews from last chapter:

 **PaperJonez:** Thank you so much! You were the first reviewer, and to know there was someone out there who had liked it made me really happy.

 **Guest:** I'm sorry to disappoint you :( I'll try to upload chapters as fast as I can! Thank you very much! And greetings from Mexico!

 **Dobby99:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :D Yes there will also be Annabeth's POV, but they will be a few, mostly Percy. And no worries, I think your grammar is good :)

Please Review, all comments are welcome just please be nice. And if you see a grammatical error, please point it out to me.

 **Goodbye, and until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Tour

**CHAPTER 3: The Tour**

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello there, Alex here. Thank you so much for all the support you've given me, I love you guys!

I'm sorry for posting this so late, but I've been feeling really bad lately and wasn't able to write much, and then my computer crashed and it's been a hard time. Anyway I finished this chapter, it's not so long, but it's a little bit longer than the last ones.

I really hope you enjoy reading this.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of the Percy Jackson series, just the idea of the story.

More notes at the end of the chapter, **And now to the story….**

* * *

Percy arrived the next morning at the vice principal's office and knocked on the door. He had received an email the previous day asking him to go there before classes, and he wasn't sure what it was about, surely he hadn't done anything bad yet right? He had only been in school for a day, what could possibly have gone wrong.

"Come on in" Said the person in the room, so Percy opened the door and stepped inside. It was nothing like you would imagine an office in a school to look like. Sure it had a desk with a computer and the typical two chairs in front of it, the diplomas of the vice principal hanged in the wall behind him, but that was about it. The rest of the room was decorated with armor, weapons, standards, etc. both roman and Greek, and the funny thing is that they looked real, kind of dangerous to have those in a school.

"Welcome, you must be Perseus Jackson, please take a seat" Said the man on the other side of the desk, he was a middle aged man with brown hair, brown eyes and a beard. "I am Mr. Brunner, the vice principal of this school. I'm really pleased you were able to come to this school."

"Thanks Mr. Brunner, I'm happy I got accepted." Percy answered; he liked this teacher, which was something he didn't do very often.

"As you might have seen already this is a very special school, we have many events and traditions that some schools don't have." Mr. Brunner said waving his hand signaling to the whole school and to a trophy case in the other end of his office he had missed. "I wanted to explain all this in person, but I have an event to attend to and won't be able to, instead I appointed one of our best students to put you up to speed with the school." As he said this Percy finally relaxed, it wasn't something bad after all.

There was a knock in the door behind Percy.

"Ah that must be her" he said to Percy and then towards the door "Come on in".

The door opened and to Percy's surprise the blonde girl from the other day, Annabeth, entered the room.

"Good Morning Chiron, I mean Mr. Brunner" said Annabeth, turning then to look at Percy looking a little surprised "Hi" she said waving her hand a little and turned back to the vice principal.

"I assume you've met each other" As both nodded he continued "Annabeth, I need you to tell Percy about the school traditions, especially the tournament since it's almost starting, and to give him a tour since I guess nobody has done that."

Mr. Brunner looked at Percy, as if asking the question so he shook his head. "Alright it's decided then. Thanks Annabeth, and welcome to Greek Hill High School Percy." He finished with a broad smile, making it clear they should leave the office now.

"How about I tell you about those traditions while we walk through the school? Killing two birds with one stone." Annabeth said once they were outside the office.

"Sure, that's okay" Percy replied, still half asleep for waking up so early, there was still an hour left before his class.

"This building is the Administrative office, but everybody calls it the "Big House" Annabeth said pointing to the building they had just left.

"Why do they call it "Big House"? It doesn't look like a house at all" To Percy it just looked like a regular building, not even that big.

"Nobody really knows" Annabeth shrugged "It's been that way since a long time ago, maybe from when the school was built" She got quiet and seemed to be thinking about it.

"So, what's that tournament that Mr. Brunner was talking about?" Percy said, bringing Annabeth out of her thoughts.

"Oh right, it's this weird thing the school has, they divide the whole school into two teams, orange and purple, and have different challenges through a couple of weeks" She said looking really excited "It's everything from sports, to academic marathons, to silly small games, and even some really big events where the whole school participates at the same time."

"Wow that sounds really great…and weird" Percy answered. This school was getting weirder and weirder by the second, but still it was much funnier than he had anticipated. "So how do they divide us into teams? We get to choose them?"

"The school decides, they try to balance the teams with each student's qualifications and characteristics, so neither team has the advantage in any of the challenges" She seemed really pleased about this and her eyes didn't look so cold like before, or maybe it was just his imagination.

"Oh cool! When do I get my team?" He asked, getting excited for this idea.

"You already did, they assign them when you enroll in the school. Didn't you get a package when you got accepted?" She looked at him puzzled. "Even the key chain of the dorm room should have your team color."

"The keychain…?" He repeated slowly and then it came to him. How could he have been so dumb? The package he had gotten had an orange T-shirt and backpack, the keychain and even the walls in his floor hallway at the dorm had been orange. And it wasn't even the school's color!

"Damn, yeah, I guess I'm in the orange team" Percy said blushing from embarrassment a little. "Don't know how I missed that"

To his surprise Annabeth laughed, not a quiet or soft fake laugh, full-on laughter that reached her eyes, which was really contagious and was making him laugh as well. He hadn't thought she will be the kind to laugh like this, not after what Grover had said to him, but it looked like Percy had been right, she wasn't the kind of person they thought she was.

"Sorry" She said trying to compose herself but failing, "I don't know why I'm laughing like this"

"It's okay, laughing is good for the soul" He replied, trying to stop as well.

After a couple more minutes they were finally able to stop laughing and kept walking.

"I guess you're right, it feels so good to be able to laugh like that" She finally said, with a big smile on her face which really suited her. Wait what? Where was that coming from?

"Yeah it is" was his response.

"So here are the class buildings" Annabeth said as she stopped walking. He hadn't realized they were here already.

There were 6 buildings encircling a little garden; 5 buildings that looked the same except for the big letters in the upper left corner going from B to F. These buildings were connected by a "bridge like" construction at the highest level of each and they were all facing a circular garden in the middle. The 6th building was larger than the others, almost twice the size, and it had the letter G.

In the garden were several benches and tables with umbrellas so students could hang out between classes.

"This garden here is called the Garden of Bacchus because of that little statue in the fountain" She said pointing to the middle of the garden "Which doesn't make much sense since the name of the school is Greek Hill" she shook her head. "Anyway this garden is really nice to sit around waiting for class, or eat lunch"

Percy nodded, this was a really beautiful garden and not every school had spaces like this for their students. They kept walking around the garden until they got to the larger building.

"This building here is the cafeteria; they serve breakfast, lunch and dinner every day if you don't like to cook in your own dorm."

Percy had been to the cafeteria the day before but it had been really crowded, now in the early morning it was easier to appreciate the building. There were 2 floors so it could accommodate more people, with round tables in the lower level and square tables in the upper level, so people could decide if they wanted to move the tables around.

In the right side (coming from the garden, as there were 2 entrances) it was the food area, several buffet tables with different kinds of food, and many beverages machines.

"This is amazing" Percy said "There is so much food"

There was a full table with pancakes, waffles, French toast, brownies, cinnamon rolls, and cookies. Another table had healthy food like fruit and yogurt; there was a table with many different kinds of cereals, some that he didn't even recognize, and so on.

"You have a scholarship right?" Annabeth asked him, and without waiting for him to answer she continued "You get free meals twice a day, you just have to swipe your student card at the counter."

Percy looked at her wide eyed and with his mouth hanging open. "Are you serious? I get to eat as much as I want twice a day for free? This school is the best!" He still couldn't believe how weird, yet how amazing this school was. "Hey we still have time before class; we should eat breakfast you know how they say it's the most important meal of the day, besides we don't want all this food to go to waste"

"I'm pretty sure it wouldn't go to waste" Annabeth answered "But you're right, it is the most important meal of the day, so why not?"

They each got their breakfast and sat at an empty table near the doors. They kept talking and Percy realized just how easy it was talking to her, they were really different but at the same time they understood each other perfectly. They stayed in the cafeteria a long time just talking until they noticed the place was much crowded that before.

"It's almost time for first period!" Annabeth jumped out of her seat looking at her watch. "We have to run."

"Relax, we still have time" Percy said with a smile, but still getting up and following her outside at a fast pace. "We are not that far from our classroom"

He was right, English class was on the nearest building from the cafeteria, which seemed to make Annabeth relax a little.

"I just can't be late" she responded quietly so he wasn't actually sure she had said that to him, so he decided to change the topic.

"We didn't finish the tour of the school, I'm pretty sure it is way bigger than just a 'Big House' and some class buildings." He said with a smirk.

"We can finish it after classes if you want" Annabeth answered "I promised Chiron I'll show you around"

"Chiron?" Percy asked, puzzled.

"Oh right, um I mean Mr. Brunner. I've known him for a really long time, he's like a father or an uncle to me so I usually call him by his name" She replied with a smile.

"After classes I have practice, but maybe after that?" Percy asked as they reached their classroom.

"Sure, it's okay" Annabeth answered, and they went inside the classroom.

Percy sat beside Grover at the same table they had been the day before, and Annabeth kept walking to her seat on the far left side of the room, greeting two girls he hadn't noticed before. One of them had dark skin, beautiful curly cinnamon brown hair and golden eyes, the other one had tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair that looked kind of choppy, and eyes of a weird color (he just couldn't decide which color they were).

"Hey man" Grover greeted Percy "How did it go with the vice principal?" he asked.

"He just wanted to welcome me to school, and tell me about some of the weird activities you have here like that tournament, but he had something to do so he asked Annabeth to give me a tour instead, and dude she's not like you said she was, she is actually very funny and nice" Percy said, realizing the mistake he had made when he saw Grover's expression. The guy looked between awestruck and shocked.

"Come on, is not a big deal, besides the vice principal asked her to do it" Percy said trying to appease the situation; he didn't need any more rumors flying around.

"All right, all right, I'm just going to say that I've been in the same school as her for a really long time and I've never heard her laugh, she's usually kind of serious" Grover said with a scheming smile, he wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Annabeth made her way to her seat where her friends were waiting, and by the smiles they had she guessed they had seen her come in with Percy.

"Good mooring" she said trying to avoid the silent questions they were asking her, but failing at it.

"Spill" Piper said with a commanding tone. Annabeth had learned that there was no point in fighting her when she got like this, Piper would always win.

"Mr. Brunner asked me to give him a tour, that's all" she said, hoping it would be enough to get them of her, at least for a while. It was the truth, she had been hanging around with him as a favor to her mentor, but she had realized just how easy it was taking to him, she didn't had to hide behind her "perfect" appearance with him. She didn't know why, but even though she had just spent a short time with him, she felt like she had known him forever. And she knew Piper and Hazel could see it in her face.

"I don't believe you, but I'll drop it for now" Piper said rising her hands in a surrender gesture "For now."

Annabeth had spent most of her life trying to live up to her mother; being the "perfect" girl she wanted her to be, to be smart, pretty and athletic, and to succeed in everything. She had accepted this a long time ago and was making a good job, she had the top grades in her year, she had won first place last year on track and on the academic decathlon.

But today she had experienced something really different, she had laughed from the bottom of her heart, not caring that people could stare at her, she had been silly and joked around, dropping the "perfect" mask for a while and it had been amazing. She had felt free. And now, she had to put the act up again.

At lunch she went with Hazel and Piper back to the dorms since they had a free period together afterwards. Since Piper's parents were really famous actors and could pay the price, she had one of the 6 suites in the last floor of the building. These were rooms almost twice the size of the regular rooms, they had their own living room and bathroom and were mostly used by just one person, or in Piper's case by the 3 of them most of the time since they usually hanged out in her room since it was so spacious.

"All right Annabeth what's up?" Hazel asked as soon as they were all set up on the couch with their snacks. "And tell us the truth this time; you know you can trust us."

"I know" Annabeth replied "But the truth is I have no idea" So she told them what had happened since that morning, and what had been going through her mind until now.

"That feeling you described, of feeling like you've known him since forever? That's how my mom would describe 'The One'" Piper said thoughtfully, "Who would have thought our Annabeth was going to fall in love?" she said dramatically with an enormous smile on her face.

"Wait a minute, who said anything about love? I barley even know the guy" Annabeth protested, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Piper, you are taking things way too far really quickly again" Hazel said cautiously; they both knew how excited Piper got with love stories, she tried getting everybody together, which sometimes caused trouble for her friends.

"Oh right, sorry" she said rubbing the back of her neck "Anyway, change of topic, who wants to watch a movie?"

Annabeth was grateful for the change, and they settled watching one of their favorite Disney movies, getting her mind off the weird occurrences of her day.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think; feedback is really important to me. I have a question for all of you, what challenges you'll like to see in the tournament? I have a few ideas, but I'll love to hear your opinions. And now I'll answer to the reviews from last chapter:

 **NewbieH8tsSCHOOL:** In this chapter there is more interaction between them! But still it's going to be a little while until they get together.

 **abcathena:** Sorry I'm trying to make them longer! I promise my next chapter is going to be twice as long!

 **Dobby99:** Yes me too, I don't like people looking at me so I have no idea how I would react. Thank you :) And yes she will try to get them together. And as I said before, next chapter will be twice as long!

 **Guest:** Of course you got a reply :) And yeah I mean he is fast, but in this story he isn't a demigod so it doesn't make sense to me that he will be inhumanly fast.

 **Indali4:** I don't have a schedule for posting the chapters, but I'm trying to do it once a week, or if I have time even twice a week :)

Please Review, all comments are welcome just please be nice. And if you see a grammatical error, please point it out to me.

 **Love, Alex.**

 **Goodbye, and until next chapter!**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello, I'm posting this on behalf of the author.

She's been having health problems for a while now, and won't be able to continue writing.

I'm sorry.

Thank you for understanding and for your support.


End file.
